Many different devices are known in the prior art for permitting a measured amount of a fluid or particular material to be dispensed from a container, where the container holds a substantially greater amount of the material relative to the measured amount. For example, Yasso, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,919,582, teaches a dispensing device including a cylindrical container with a primary upper reservoir, and a secondary lower reservoir, the reservoirs being separated by a funnel-like means having an inlet protruding into the secondary reservoir, and an outlet into the upper reservoir. A plurality of open slits are equally spaced around the circumference of the funnel, and are directed from the circumference of the outwardly flaring portion of the funnel toward the outlet or inwardly flaring portion of the funnel. A tube is connected between the outlet of the funnel and a centrally located hole in the top of the container. Particulate material, such as sugar, salt, or pepper, for example, can be loaded into the upper reservoir. The slits in the funnel permit some of the material to flow from the upper reservoir into the lower reservoir and the funnel. The material contained in the lower reservoir and funnel represents a measured amount. When the container is inverted, this measured amount of material is dispensed from the end of the tube at the top of the container. When the container is next placed upright, the process can be repeated, so long as sufficient material remains in the upper reservoir.
Yasso improved his above-mentioned dispensing device as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,623. His improved version elminiates the lower reservoir, and permits the inlet or outwardly flaring portion of the funnel to rest on the bottom of the container. The upper end of the tube is secured by the top of the container. Also, instead of slits, as in his prior device, Yasso now includes a plurality of evenly spaced inlet notches around the circumference of the inlet of the funnel, and directed toward the outlet of the funnel.
Numerous problems are associated with the Yasso devices. For example, in the products covered by above-mentioned Yasso Patents, permit granular or large particles of the normally small grained material, that have fallen to and collected at the bottom of the main reservoirs of the containers, to clog the slots or slits and reduce or prevent accurate dispensing of a measured amount of material. Also, in Yasso, U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,623, the lower or inlet portion of the funnel may have a tendency to move or rock and sometimes become dislodged which would affect both its ability to provide desired measurements as well as its desired function. In addition, neither Yasso nor other known prior art devices provide for user selectivity of the measured amount. Devices for dispensing a measured amount of a liquid are shown in Hentschke et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,776, and Ladwig et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,652.